Sly 5:Lost In Time
by NathanCooper56
Summary: Nathan Cooper 16 Year old boy and one night his parents are murdered by Le Paradox and Penelope He tries to fight them off but fails. Now living with his Uncle Dimitri for a parent but, bad guys from Sly 4 are chasing him to kill him and Sly It's Up to the Cooper Gang to get back together to stop Toothpick, The Grizz and other sly 4 villans. I do not own Sly Cooper Characters.
1. Chapter 1

** Hi Guys, This Is My first Sly Cooper Fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy. I want be posting anymore chapters The Son of Dr. Viper Or Sonic Underground I do not own This characters That are used in this fanfic Sanzuru Games own them Im writing this story to continue the sly cooper. Well, Heres the first chapter.**

I was knocked I was burised and beaten by Le Paradox, My cane taken away I knew I had to get up and beat this fiend, I opened my eyes and got myself up and knew that I would fight this guy again even if it killed me Le Paradox smiled as I got up walked but limbed when I took a step.

''Your awake, kid.'' He said.

''You bastard I will kill you if kills me you killed my parents you will pay!'' I screamed.

A tear came from my eye and hit the ground blood trickled down my leg and my mouth Le Paradox got in his fighting stance.

Oh No! I thought the same fighting stance almost killed me.

''Black Magic Sticky Trap!'' I shouted.

Le Paradox was stuck to the ground he couldn't move I laughed at him.

''Your strong, Kid.'' Le Paradox Smiled.

''Not strong enough.'' He shouted

Le Paradox removed himself from it and broke out of my spell I was amazed that was my best spell It worked for all bad guys I saw that Penelope sat there and watched me she worked for Le Paradox.

''Cyrille, There's no use in fighting this kid.'' She said. It only kill him more if you do.

''She's right.'' I mananged to say.

''Shut up.'' Le Paradox yelled.

I obeyed him and closed my mouth and then something stabbed from behind, A sword!

Blood was on it, I realized I was stabbed I fell and I layed there like corpse.

''He's dead.'' Penelope said.

They Walked off into night leaving me there dead, Then I closed my eyes.

2 Months Later

I finally stepped off the plane, I felt good to be in Paris. I walked into airport and I gave my passport. And I walked out door I was finally healed from the sword cut that Le Paradox gave me.

Uncle Dimitri Was waiting for me outside in the car. I got in the car. And He started to drive off.

''So how are you... I mean from the sword cut? Uncle Dimitri asked.

''Awesome, I had to stay in the hospital for 2 months because it was so Painful. I said.

''I was sad that my sister died.'' Dimitri said.

''Yeah,I was so sad my mum died. I said.

We finally made it to his house. I got out I grabbed my bags I walked in and I saw a turtle and hippo sitting down.

''Who is that?'' The Turtle Managed to say.

''This is Nathan Cooper.'' Uncle Dimitri said. My Nephew.

''Cooper? Lousteau? Im confused. The turtle said. ''Oh forgot to introduced myself my name is Bentley and this is Murray. He said.

''Oh, well my dad married Uncle Dimitri's Sister which his name is Jonathan Cooper and my mum's name is Mary Lousteau but they decided to not change last names. I said.

''oh that makes since.'' Bentley said.

''You know your related to Sly Cooper.'' Uncle Dimitri said.

''Where is he?'' I asked.

''He's been gone for months, He's lost in time.'' Bentley said.

Lost In Time? Did I hear that right? There was a knock at the door.

Uncle Dimitri Opened it.

''Hello, The man said. I'm looking for Nathan.

''Im him.'' I said.

''Your invited to a party in sydney and a plane contest.'' He said.

''Im sorry but I... he can come.'' Uncle Dimitri cut me off before I could say anything.

''The four of you come with me.'' He said.

We went and got in the car the man was driving and we drove off.

''I got him He'll be in Sydney tomorrow. he said.

''Wonderful.'' Someone said on the phone.

Im starting get suspicious about this man.

**Well, That the first chapter of my sly fanfic I hope you enjoyed. Sorry It was so short I do not like to write a lot.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wasn't the first chapter great? Well here's my 2nd chapter of this sly cooper fanfic Enjoy! If you review and say that ****Sydney****,London isn't a place i just used a location for Nathan to live. I'm pretty sure it's a location.**

**Chapter 2**

**I was back in Sydney I smelled fresh air when I stepped out the car. We followed the man inside the hotel He talked to manager told him that we were here for the plane contest and the party.**

**''Here's your room.'' He said. Feel comfy.**

**He gave me the key card to open the door with.**

**''Thanks.'' I said.**

**Bentley and Murray was also here they were going to stay with us in the room they finally came upstairs with the bags.**

**''These are heavy.'' Bentley said.**

**''What did put in these... rocks?'' Murray asked.**

**''No, Their heavy because of Uncle Dimitri packed a lot.'' I said.**

**''Had to be prepared.'' Uncle Dimitri said.**

**''Okay you can come to party downstairs when your ready.'' The man said.**

**''You never told us your name.'' I said.**

**''Mr. Johnny.'' He said.**

**''Thanks.'' I said.**

**''I'm Hungry.'' Murray said.**

**''Should go ahead to the party?'' I asked.**

**''Not yet.'' Bentley said. Let's finish our conversation.**

**''We don't know were Sly is but we think he somewhere In time.'' Bentley said.**

**''How did stranded in time?'' I asked.**

**''Le Paradox's blimp a few months ago It ripped a hole in time.'' He said.**

**Le Paradox? That Bastard gave me a sword cut on my back.**

**''Bentley, I know Le Paradox.'' I said.**

**''Really?'' He said.**

**''That fool gave me a sword cut on my back.'' I said.**

**I lift my shirt so they could see. It was still there.**

**''It a big cut, he gave it to you?'' Bentley asked. **

**''Yeah,'' I said.**

**''He broke out of jail he told me that Penelope broke him out they murder my parents. and then I tried to fight them off but he was to strong.'' I said.**

**''He's Back.'' Murray said.**

**''Are you coming downstairs?'' Uncle Dimitri asked.**

**''Yeah,'' We all said.**

**We were now going downstairs I replayed the conversation In my head i couldn't get it out even when I was in the pool I had to be alone for a few minutes but someone came in the pool room It was Jake my middle school best friend.**

**''Jake?'' I said.**

**''Nathan?" he said.**

**''Hi,'' I said.**

**''What are you doing here?'' He asked.**

**''Plane contest.'' I said.**

**''Oh, Your plane should win.'' He said.**

**''Yeah it's at that huge garage of my Dad's.'' I said**

**We chatted for a real long time then I went upstairs I took a shower and put on my Pj's and went to bed.**

* * *

**''The plane contest 2 more days, Mr. Toothpick.'' Mr. Johnny said.**

**''Wonderful.'' He said.**

**''Soon Nathan Cooper will be dead.'' Toothpick said.**

_**''We finally found Sly Cooper's Location.'' Mr. Johnny said.**_

_**''How wonderful.'' Toothpick said.**_

_**''I'm going to kill those Cooper's Just how the burned me.'' Toothpick growled.**_

_**''Get me some wine.'' Toothpick said.**_

_**''Yes sir.'' Mr. Johnny said.**_

_**Mr. Johnny got a glass and poured some of the wine of a bottle.**_

_**Toothpick took a sip of the wine.**_

_**''Let's celebrate this day.'' Toothpick said.**_

_**Toothpick reached for his gun and shot at the roof.**_

_**Then his cell phone rung.**_

_**''Hello,'' Toothpick said.**_

_**''Hi, Toothpick.'' Le Paradox said.**_

_**''What's Plan to kill Nathan?'' Toothpick said.**_

_**''When his plane is in the air we will shoot him down.'' Le Paradox said.**_

_**''Oh, I like this.'' Toothpick said.**_

_**''I know you would love it.'' Paradox said.**_

_**''Only 2 days left till we see a shot-down plane fall out of the sky.'' Toothpick said.**_

_**''He's going to be finished like I should 2 months ago.'' Le paradox said.**_

_**Toothpick reached for his gun again and shot at the roof.**_

_**''This going to be the best day of my life.'' Toothpick said.**_

_**''I know,'' Paradox said.**_

_**''More wine, Johnny.'' Toothpick said.**_

_**Johnny reached for the bottle and poured it in the glass.**_

_**Toothpick Took long sip till it was gone.**_

_**''This is going to be my day.'' He said.**_

* * *

**I awoke I grabbed some regular clothes and put them on. I had to go get my plane ready I stepped out room. Since I had my permit I could drive. I drove to the garage were my plane was I entered my plane in lots of contest but I put here to keep it safe. I opened the garage I stared at an empty garage who took it?**

**''Oh,'' Someone said.**

**''What.'' I turned to see a guy almost in his 30's.**

**''That plane was gone 2 months ago they gave it too someone.'' He said.**

**Oh no! no plane to enter I was going to lose.**

* * *

**I feel sorry for Nathan. anyways I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 Because Chapter 3 is going to more awesome Please add me on PSN My PSN user is TedboyTheKiller I play Black OPS, Saints Row 3 and LBP 2**


End file.
